1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to pneumatic delivery systems of the type intended for delivering small packages from one location to another and, more particularly, to a carrier that is used to carry items within the pneumatic delivery system. Specifically, the carrier is in the form of a small, flexible carrier bag having a sealing plate, and a weight at the front of the bag and a flexible alignment ring at the rear of the bag.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of pneumatic delivery systems are known and understood in the relevant art. Pneumatic delivery systems typically include a duct system manufactured out of tubes having a circular cross section for delivering containers from initial locations to terminal locations. Such systems operate by applying a vacuum and/or a positive air pressure above ambient pressure to the duct system and, in turn, to the container therein to pneumatically draw and/or push the carrier bag through the duct system from the initial location to the terminal location.
Such pneumatic delivery systems typically are of either a one-way configuration or a two-way configuration. The one-way configuration is employed whenever delivery is desired only from an initial location to a terminal location. The return of any materials from the terminal location to the initial location must be achieved by hand carrying or through other delivery mechanisms. Such systems are particularly useful, for example, when small packages repeatedly need to be delivered from various locations to a central delivery location such as when numerous cashiers need to periodically deliver packages of cash and checks from cashier locations to a centralized accounting location.
Containers that have been with used with such prior art pneumatic delivery systems have been of a substantially rigid cylindrical configuration with resilient bumpers at one or both ends. Such containers are designed to minimize the leakage of air past the container from the vacuum and/or high pneumatic pressure which, in turn, helps to ensure that the container is delivered through the duct and does not become stuck. The bumpers are provided at the ends of the container to minimize the shock to the container and to minimize the likelihood of injury and property damage at the terminal location when the container is pneumatically delivered out of the outlet of the pipe inasmuch as the container is typically delivered from the outlet of the pipe at a relatively high speed and with a substantial amount of energy. Inasmuch as such carriers have needed to be rigid and include the aforementioned resilient bumpers, such carriers have been relatively heavy compared to the materials that they carry.
In view of the foregoing, an objective of the present invention is to provide a flexible carrier bag for a pneumatic delivery system.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a flexible carrier bag that forms a seal with the transfer tube so that the bag may be easily moved through the tube.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a flexible carrier bag having a weight that provides momentum to the bag as it moves through the delivery system.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a flexible carrier bag that may be collapsed when stored so that it occupies a minimal amount of storage space.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a flexible carrier bag having a sealing plate at its front and an alignment ring at its rear.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a flexible carrier bag that is lightweight.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a flexible carrier bag that is easy to open and close.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention are achieved by a carrier adapted to carry a quantity of cargo, the carrier adapted to be transferred from an initial location to a terminal location by a pneumatic delivery system, the carrier including of a body adapted to carry the cargo, a sealing plate disposed at the front of the body, and an alignment ring attached to the body and spaced from the sealing plate.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention are achieved by a carrier having a body that defines an interior cavity, the body having an opening that is selectively openable and closeable with the body being fabricated from a flexible material.